27 March 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-03-27 ; Comments *Peel is going to see the Fall at the Corn Exchange in Cambridge the following Monday (March 22nd). Sessions *Splintered #1, recorded 16th February 1992. *Dawson #2, recorded 1st December 1992, repeat, first broadcast 18 January 1992. Tracklisting *'File a' start of show. John has been replaced with a Doppelganger as he is too busy cooking for guests at home. *Verve: All In the Mind (12") Hut HUTT 12 *Gorilla: Gone (7" - Gone / Vein Popper) Bag Of Hammers BOH 001 *Terrace: Chimera (12" - Reconstruction) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-134 *Drain: Instant Hippie (album - Pick Up Heaven) Trance Syndicate TR-11LP *Sanchez: Where It Hurts () Digital Concorde *Splintered: Judas Cradle (session) *Chords: Something's Missing (7" - Something's Missing / This Is What They Want) Polydor POSP 146 *'File a' ends just before 11:30pm news *'File b' begins *Digital Underground: No Nose Job (12") Big Life *Anecdote about the Alan Freeman trailers. *Swell: At Long Last (CD - ...Well?) Psycho-Specific *Nick Cave & the Bad Seeds: Straight To You (single) Mute *K.O.D.: Not Me (12") Safe *Dawson: Face of W Biriyana (session) :(JP: 'Who outside the band has any idea at all what they're on about? Nevertheless I like the noise that they make in the process of doing it.') *Steven Jesse Bernstein: The Sport (promo for 'Prison' LP) Sub Pop *Fall: Immortality (LP - Code: Selfish) Fontana *Gospel Fish: Skin Teeth (single) Taxi *'File b' ends *'File d' begins *Jonestown: Baby (album - All Day Sucker) Project A Bomb *Splintered: Kill The Body So the Head Will Die (session) *PJ Harvey: Happy And Bleeding (album - Dry) Too Pure PURE CD10 *1:00am news edited out *Dawson: Booger Hall *Llwybr Llaethog: Fi Yw'r Comiwnydd Ola' Yn Ewrop (split album with Tŷ Gwydr : David R. Edwards - LL.LL. v. T.G : MC D.R.E.) Ankst ANKST 025 *Fatima Mansions: You're A Rose (v/a album - The Best Of The Mark Goodier Radio 1 Sessions - Volume 1 - Exclusive & Unreleased Recordings) Nighttracks MARK 1 *''trailer edited out'' *Headcleaner: Bogieman (12") Eve Recordings EVER10 *Hugo Brown: Everyone Tun Ranking (v/a album - Mandingo Klassics: Volume One) Mandingo MLP 002 unclear if this is from album or from an earlier single *'File d' ends *'File e' starts *Basinger: Looking At Him (12" Boomerang EP) Wilde Club *Klezmatics: NY Psycho Freylekhs (CD - Rhythm + Jews) Piranha *Mad Scene: People To Talk To (7" - Falling Over / Spilling Over) Homestead *Splintered: Breakdown Pt 3 (session) *Ivor Cutler: A Nuance (CD - Velvet Donkey) Virgin *Secret Knowledge: Your Worst Nightmare (12") Secret Knowledge *Dawson: From Bearsden To Baghdad (Via The Erskine Bridge) (session) *John Fahey: I Am The Resurrection (LP - The Transfiguration Of Blind Joe Death) :(JP: 'Simply the best at what he does.') *End of show. File ;Name *a) 1992-03-27 Peel Show L272a *b) 1992-03-27 Peel Show L210a *d) 1992-03-27 Peel Show L272b *e) 1992-03-27 Peel Show L210b ;Length *a) 30:02 *b) 38:43 *d) 35:45 *e) 28:14 ;Other *Files a) and d) created from L272 of SL Tapes digitised by Weatherman22. *File b) and e) created from L210 of SL Tapes digitised by Dr_Mango. *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) and d) Mooo *b) and e) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:SL Tapes